


I think I like it

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Apesar de ser uma noite tranquila, aquele era o terceiro cigarro de Baekhyun em menos de uma hora. A noite estava calma; a cabeça de Baekhyun uma completa bagunça, repleta de perguntas não respondidas e receios bobos que algum dia sequer imaginou que teria. Mas isso não significava que Baekhyun não poderia ter Jongdae em seu colo na sacada daquele apartamento.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I think I like it

A fumaça saía de forma despreocupada por entre os lábios de Baekhyun, ao mesmo tempo em que, da sacada, observava a cidade tão parada e quieta por conta do horário. A pouca iluminação se dava pelos postes próximos e pelo letreiro velho do motel barato logo a frente, piscando em uma luz vermelha chamativa que adentrava o quarto. 

Baekhyun já estava arrumado e pronto para ir embora, apenas precisava de um momento em silêncio para relaxar, pensar e colocar a cabeça no lugar, e aquela poltrona velha largada na sacada do apartamento foi o lugar perfeito para fazer isso. 

Mas, apesar de ser uma noite tranquila, aquele era o terceiro cigarro de Baekhyun em menos de uma hora. A noite estava calma; a cabeça de Baekhyun uma completa bagunça, repleta de perguntas não respondidas e receios bobos que algum dia sequer imaginou que teria. Era aí que entrava o homem que, agora, estava no quarto, dormindo tranquilamente, enquanto Baekhyun era assombrado em sua mente. 

Fechando os olhos com força, Baekhyun suspirou pesado, soltando a fumaça do cigarro pela centésima vez naquela noite. Mas seus olhos começaram a se abrir novamente devagar quando ouviu aqueles passos de pés descalços contra o chão se aproximando e, segundos depois, um peso pairando sobre seu colo. Não precisava nem abrir os olhos para saber quem se tratava, mas o fez mesmo assim quando braços passaram em volta de seu pescoço e ouviu aquela risadinha travessa típica. 

– Por que já está arrumado? – Jongdae indagou, o sorrisinho de sempre estampado no rostinho bonito. 

Baekhyun respirou fundo quando pousou a mão em uma das coxas nuas de Jongdae e a subiu, percebendo que ele não vestia nada além daquela camiseta branca grande de botões que ia até um pouco acima da metade de suas coxas.

– Por que acha? Vou dar o fora daqui. – Cuspiu as palavras, não se surpreendendo ao ver que Jongdae não havia se abalado nem um pouco com aquilo.

– Ainda são duas horas da manhã, hyung. – O Kim murmurou, a voz ainda meio rouca por ter acabado de acordar, assim como seu cabelo loirinho recém tingido completamente desgrenhado. Ainda extremamente perfeito aos olhos do Byun. – Sair em uma hora dessas pode ser perigoso. – Os dedinhos brincavam com a ponta do mullet de Baekhyun que ia até sua nuca.

– Com certeza não é mais perigoso do que ficar aqui e deixar você brincar comigo, bebê. – O tom de Baekhyun era sério, mas o sorriso de Jongdae apenas aumentou.

Jongdae aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Baekhyun, que teve que se controlar para não estremecer com a respiração do outro contra aquela área.

– Mas você gosta quando eu brinco com você, hyung. – Ele sussurrou, as palavras soando mais maliciosas do que o de costume. – Principalmente quando estou no seu colo, não é? – Os lábios desceram até o pescoço de Baekhyun, beijando-o e marcando-o sem qualquer tipo de pressa.

Baekhyun riu sem muito ânimo, sabendo exatamente para onde aquilo iria se continuasse daquele jeito. Mas não era como se ele não quisesse ou não gostasse, porque Jongdae estava certo. Por isso, Baekhyun não hesitou ao levar a mão da qual não estava segurando o cigarro até as costas de Jongdae, acariciando-a suavemente, até descer por ela e pairar na bunda do garoto, a apertando firmemente e recebendo um resmungo repleto de manha em resposta, enquanto o Kim ainda se ocupava deixando pequenos chupões em seu pescoço, exatamente no lado em que não tinha a tatuagem. Ele queria marcar Baekhyun e deixar claro para todos daquela universidade que ele tinha Byun Baekhyun na ponta de seus dedos, o Byun tinha consciência disso.

Tão irônico, não? Jongdae queria que todos soubessem o que tinham, mas não assumia de forma alguma o que sentia por Baekhyun. Mais irônico ainda era Baekhyun se ver em uma situação como aquela, porque ele era conhecido pelo campus por apenas sair sem compromisso e usar as pessoas com quem saía da forma que queria e partir seus corações, não o contrário. Esse era seu plano quando conheceu Jongdae, apenas uma foda sem compromisso e partir para outro depois. No entanto, houve a primeira, a segunda, a terceira, quarta e inúmeras outras, até chegar o momento em que Baekhyun se via completamente louco por Jongdae, caindo em seus jogos e vontades sem questionar. 

Karma, talvez? 

E no momento em que o Kim o beijou quase que faminto pelos lábios alheios, Baekhyun soube que seu plano de partir dali havia ido por água abaixo. Apenas conseguiu retribuir com fervor, sugando com vontade a língua atrevida que invadia sua boca e tendo o Kim gemendo baixinho entre o ósculo, passando a movimentar o quadril descaradamente em seu colo.

– Sabe que detesto o gosto de cigarro na sua boca, não sabe? – Jongdae resmungou quando quebrou o beijo, se afastando com um biquinho já formado nos lábios.

Baekhyun riu, levando novamente o cigarro até os lábios e o tragando mais uma vez, simplesmente para contrariar o outro, soprando propositalmente a fumaça contra o rosto dele. 

– Eu não te forço a me beijar. 

Jongdae revirou os olhos e estava prestes a reclamar, mas o protesto morreu em sua garganta quando Baekhyun jogou o cigarro em um canto qualquer e, sem qualquer tipo de aviso, levou dois dedos até sua entrada e a circulou apenas para ter o Kim estremecendo em seu colo e escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. Pressionando, Baekhyun os penetrou de uma só vez com facilidade. Jongdae não precisava de qualquer tipo de preparação, visto que Baekhyun havia o fodido minutos atrás, mas era divertido provocar Jongdae daquele jeito e tê-lo gemendo ao pé de seu ouvido por algo tão simples como dois de seus dedos. Baekhyun sorriu quando sentiu seu próprio sêmen escorrer de dentro de Jongdae até seus dedos.

– B-Baek, não precisa fazer isso, apenas… – Se interrompeu quando os dedos de Baekhyun foram retirados quase por completos, apenas para voltarem com força. Prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes para impedir que qualquer gemido escapasse. – Apenas se apresse.

– Oh, então você quer que eu te foda aqui, para que qualquer um que decida passar pela rua agora possa ver o quão lindo você fica quando tem um pau indo bem fundo em você? Para que possam ver o quão bem você leva meu pau, bebê? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava os dedos no interior alheio, acertando aquele ponto em que tinha as costas de Jongdae arqueando. Jongdae apenas gemeu em resposta, o que fez Baekhyun estalar a língua no céu da boca, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. – Um maldito exibicionista. 

Jongdae riu fraco, a testa apoiada no ombro de Baekhyun e as mãos segurando com força os braços dele.

– Você me fodeu na locadora de videocassete que você trabalha. Achei que gostasse da adrenalina e das coisas mais difíceis. – Murmurou, descendo as mãos até o cinto de Baekhyun, tratando de o retirar. 

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha ao entender de imediato a o que Jongdae se referia com a última parte. Certamente um grande filho da puta. 

– É, eu acho que gosto disso. – Admitiu, levantando o quadril para facilitar o trabalho de Jongdae de descer sua calça. – Mas você parece gostar mais do que eu. 

A risadinha arteira de Jongdae, se viesse de qualquer outra pessoa, irritaria Baekhyun, mas ele não pôde deixar de sorrir, mesmo que Jongdae houvesse acabado de admitir com aquilo que tinha plena consciência do que fazia. Repetindo, um grande filho da puta. 

– É que é muito divertido te ver todo desconcertado quando está comigo, hyung. – Cantarolou ao mesmo tempo que pegou o membro do outro na mão e o apertou levemente, apenas para ver o Byun suspirar. – Saber que você não consegue pensar em mais nada além de mim o dia inteiro e que ninguém consegue te deixar louco como eu faço… – Falou baixinho próximo a orelha de Baekhyun, deixando uma mordidinha em seu lóbulo, enquanto subia e descia lentamente a mão no membro alheio, sorrindo satisfeito ao tê-lo endurecendo ainda mais entre seus dedos. – É realmente muito divertido.

Baekhyun estreitou as sobrancelhas, automaticamente retirando seus dedos de dentro de Jongdae, que soltou um som de desaprovação involuntário. Aproveitou seus dedos encharcados daquela mistura de sêmen com lubrificante e os usou para acariciar o próprio pau. Não era muito higiênico, mas nem Baekhyun e nem Jongdae estavam dispostos a parar o que faziam, nem que fosse apenas para entrar no quarto e buscar o lubrificante e preservativo. 

Jongdae observava com desejo Baekhyun se masturbando, os olhos luxuriosos fixados nos movimentos lentos de sobe e desce que a mão do Byun fazia no próprio membro e os ouvidos atentos aos pequenos arfares que ele soltava. Antes que Jongdae pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Baekhyun o fez levantar um pouco mais o quadril para que pudesse posicionar o membro duro em sua entrada, mas não penetrando. Jongdae o olhou confuso, até que Baekhyun finalmente disse:

– Senta. 

Baekhyun percebeu a respiração de Jongdae falhar, mesmo que este ainda teve a audácia de sorrir diante de seu tom de ordem e morder o lábio inferior quando segurou o pau pela base e desceu de uma só vez, sem tirar os olhos de Baekhyun mesmo que por uma fração de segundo sequer. 

– Merda, Jongdae. – Praguejou pela forma que Jongdae propositalmente o apertava.

– Você fica tão sexy quando está estressado, hyung. 

O Byun não respondeu a provocação, preferindo calar Jongdae com um beijo. Não demorou para que as línguas estivessem se chocando de forma afoita, fazendo aquele som molhado obsceno misturado com os arfares que ambos soltavam entre o beijo. As mãos de Jongdae foram até os ombros de Baekhyun em busca de apoio para que pudesse erguer um pouco o corpo, até que apenas a cabeça do pau de Baekhyun estivesse dentro, para em seguida descer com força, arrancando gemidos de ambos. As mãos de Baekhyun desceram até a bunda de Jongdae e apertou a carne macia entre os dedos, ajudando Jongdae a se foder em seu pau. 

Os movimentos do Kim eram lentos, porém firmes e certeiros. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e, embora normalmente os dois preferissem fazer tudo da forma mais rápida e bruta, não tinham pressa naquele momento. Aquela era uma noite calma e ainda tinham ela inteira pela frente. Por isso, Baekhyun não fez mais do que apenas erguer o quadril vez ou outra, encontrando os movimentos de Jongdae no meio do caminho, deixando que ele fizesse o resto do trabalho da forma que queria. 

E em um movimento certeiro, Jongdae acabou acertando a própria próstata. As costas do Kim se arquearam e este soltou um gemido mais alto do que os anteriores, estremecendo e parando de se mover. Baekhyun não deu tempo para que ele sequer respirasse, segurando com força com uma mão de cada lado do quadril de Jongdae, o desceu novamente em seu pau. 

– Hyung. – Jongdae choramingou, agarrando com força os ombros de Baekhyun. 

– Você que começou com isso, bebê, agora termine.

Jongdae resmungou, mas fez o que foi mandado e voltou a se mover. Baekhyun riu, porque sabia que Jongdae, apesar de gostar estar no controle, sempre esperava que Baekhyun terminasse o trabalho e detestava ter alguma vontade negada, mas, dessa vez, Jongdae não estava em posição para reclamar e não tinha muito o que fazer. Baekhyun, no entanto, teve um pouco de piedade e levou um das mãos até o membro de Jongdae por baixo da ponta da camiseta que o cobria e iniciou uma masturbação lenta, no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos de Jongdae. Os gemidos e ofegos de Jongdae ficavam cada vez mais altos ao mesmo tempo em que suas coxas passaram a tremer e Baekhyun soube que ele não duraria muito tempo, ele próprio não estava muito diferente.

– Vamos lá, bebê, não vai gozar para o hyung? – Perguntou, beijando o pescoço de Jongdae e acelerando os movimentos de sua mão.

Jongdae gemeu em resposta, se apertando ainda mais em torno de Baekhyun. Em algumas poucas investidas depois, Jongdae estava gozando na mão de Baekhyun e camiseta de ambos, enquanto o Byun fazia o mesmo dentro do outro. 

Suados e ofegantes, se beijaram uma última vez de forma preguiçosa. Jongdae se aconchegou mais no colo de Baekhyun quando este finalmente saiu de dentro de si e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, abraçando sua cintura, sem se incomodar com o quão grudento e sujo estava. Baekhyun não se importou, já estava acostumado com isso vindo de Jongdae após o sexo, então apenas deixou que ele fizesse o que queria e resgatou o maço de cigarros que estava no ombro da poltrona e o isqueiro, pegando um e o acendendo. 

– Ei, hyung, você não estava falando sério, não é? – Jongdae perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

– Sobre o que? – Baekhyun indagou, soltando a fumaça com calma.

– Sobre ir embora.

– É, eu estava. 

– Estava?

– Estou. – Corrigiu, observando quando Jongdae levantou a cabeça de seu ombro para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Mas vai ser meio difícil, já que minhas roupas estão sujas agora. – Murmurou desanimado, pensando que havia sido uma péssima ideia ter feito tudo aquilo vestindo uma camiseta preta. 

– Você pode ficar. – Jongdae disse baixinho, soando até mesmo tímido para a surpresa de Baekhyun. 

– Eu sei. Mas não vou. – Disse simplista, sorrindo diante da expressão desapontada de Jongdae. Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas não tinha coragem. Baekhyun suspirou. – Eu poderia mudar de ideia se um certo alguém fosse sincero pelo menos uma vez na vida e admitisse que gosta de mim mais do que gosta do meu pau. 

De repente, o rosto de Jongdae começou a ganhar uma coloração avermelhada e ele engoliu a seco. Baekhyun sabia o quanto ele detestava admitir aquele tipo de coisa, mas queria ter certeza que não era o único idiota apaixonado ali, por isso aguardou pela resposta de Jongdae, que parecia estar tendo.uma luta interna naquele exato momento. 

– C-certo… eu acho que gosto um pouco de você, hyung. – Ele resmungou baixinho e envergonhado. – Pronto. Feliz? Não vou repetir isso nunca mais, então… – Jongdae se calou quando Baekhyun o fez sair de seu colo e começou a se levantar. – Onde você vai? 

– Vem, vamos tomar um banho, estou com sono. – Jogou o cigarro no chão e o pagou com a sola do sapato antes de adentrar o quarto, sendo seguido por um Jongdae confuso, mas secretamente aliviado e contente.

Aquele não era exatamente o tipo de confissão que Baekhyun esperava receber, mas Jongdae não fazia as coisas da maneira que ele queria ou esperava. No fundo, Baekhyun gostava disso.


End file.
